Fantasy to Reality
by TwilightMelodiac
Summary: From the life of the military in a high class unit, to a simple rainy town in forks washington.this is not meant to be for the silva cat whose real name is unknown through out her long life but can she get used to the demons of high school and love?maybe
1. Prologue Military files

**Military File : Do Not Expose To Public...**

**File name: Alpha Team**

Team Leader

Code Name: Silver cat

Real Name: Top Secret

Nick Name: Silva

Age: Unknown

**Description: **Has superior knowledge on Martial Arts, Bilingual in several languages. When put in a deadly situation one's appearance varies e.g. the iris in ones eye changes to emerald green and the pupil changes shape into a vertical line. When this change takes place ones stealth increases tenfold, Do Not engage in combat or get involved in the occurring battle.

**Second in Command**

Code Name: Wolf

Real Name: Jacob Black

Nick Name: Jake

Age: 16

**Description: **Keeps to himself, loyal to person in command, can be identified with a tribal tattoo on upper right arm. Shape shifter

**The Rest of the Team**

Code Name: Cub

Real Name: Seth Clearwater

Nick Name: None

Age: 15

**Description:** Follows lead to Jacob Black. Shape Shifter

Code Name: Fang

Real Name: Alec

Nick Name: Al

Age: 17

Code Name: Ghost

Real Name: Felix

Nick Name: None

Age: 19

This is where fantasy meets reality...


	2. Time Off !

**Time Off?**

"Silva I want you to take some time off, and enjoy some time in a local high school I have enrolled you in, in forks Washington." I Stared in disbelief at what my step father, Charlie Hunter told me, Charlie was the General in the military unit I was enrolled in what Charlie didn't know was that I was three times his age and that I had gone through high school more than a dozen times. I noticed how he mumbled the location, forks the rainiest town in Washington. "You want me to go to high school?" I asked completely shocked. He stared strength into my eyes with a blank expression and simple nodded his head. "But General, What about my team here? I can't just leave" I shouted throwing my hand towards the window for emphasis. "Yes you can and you will this is a request from your step father please I have property there you can use and plus you need the time off you still haven't fully recovered from the bullet wound you received on you last mission" I stood frozen in place while he continued to say "I'll make the announcement today in the mess hall, then you will escorted to a waiting helicopter which will leave you at the local airport where I have arranged for a friend of mine to pick you up is that understood?" I was speechless, I simply nodded he smiled and stood up and opened the door for me. I followed suit keeping my face blank but I couldn't help feeling alone being told to leave the place I was most comfortable in was haunting and depressing.

Charlie kept the farewells short as well as my leaving speech, I was surprised when Jacob and Seth actually protested in the middle of it when shouting "What do you mean leaving?" I stood beside Charlie emotionless and still but still answered my voice strong and hard "Wolf, Cub take your seats and listen I'm not leaving forever, I will be returning but until then I still want my team to perform exceptionally in everything thing you do, Since your second in command Jacob your now in charge, Do I make myself clear?" Jake face went blank of emotion and stood at attention "yes m'am!"

The helicopter ride was long and quiet as well as the car ride to the house, I thanked the diver named Billy and made my way inside. I kicked my leather boots off and took my hair out of its tight bun and sighed "Welcome home Silva" to myself.

I trotted into the living room to find an unusual scene a pure white wolf was panting heavily lying on my rug, from her over bulging stomach I came to the conclusion that she pregnant and giving birth on my rug, I approached slowly showing that I didn't mean harm and knelt next to her, a small growl escaped her throat, I gave her my hand to sniff so she could get my scent. She dropped her head back to the floor and continued to pant.

I ran upstairs and into the linen cupboard and lifted the softest towel my hand touched, grapping it I ran back down stairs to see the wolf licking three small bundles that were squeaking quite loudly for attention, the mother watched me warily anticipating my next move I knelt beside her again and rubbed the towel gently over her ruff to catch her scent, I set it beside the pups and gently lifted them on to the towel. After leaving her a bowl of water I grabbed my bag and made my way up to bed, wanting nothing more that to collapse on to my bed and sleep,

because tomorrow I start high school again...


	3. First Day Trouble

**(A/N... I want to thank those who added my first ever story to their favourites and to say that I'll try to upload once a week if possible.)**

Billy insisted that he dive me to school on my first day so I couldn't refuse no matter how much I tried to convince him. That morning I got up at exactly 6 o clock and showered after I made my way into my room to check out my wardrobe which and friend of my father stocked full of the recent fashions as he put it when he called me the night before. I pulled on a very comfortable pair of skinny jeans and a vest top before slipping on a bat wing cardigan, I had no idea of what shoes to wear the last time I was in high school it was in the 80's and the fashion was oh so very different then it is now. So I decided on my combat boots.

Billy arrived at exactly half seven, he found me with a backpack that wasn't for a mission highly amusing but he kept his comments to himself while driving me to my personal hell, in my own opinion I would rather repeat every war I took part in than repeat school for the sixteenth time in this century. The school was very small with five separate buildings dotting its grounds; Billy dropped me off outside the building with a simple sign saying office. I did a quick three sixty of the parking lot, what can I say old habits die hard. Billy chuckled, I looked at him questionably "What Billy do I amuse you?"

"Not at all Silva Cat it's just that it's a school nothing is going to happen here in this quiet town. Well nothing too dangerous." He face darkened with recollection, I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it, smiling he simply added "I'll see you after school." I nodded and made my way into the office building thanking god that there weren't many students around to notice the new girl.

The receptionist Mrs Cope seemed a bit too pleased to see me, my suspicions were on an all time high right now and I refused to let my guard down, "OK dear just get this signed by your teachers, this is a map and a schedule of your classes. Oh at the end of the day return the slip." She said handing me paper after paper I quickly analyzed the map and schedule so I have it memorized and in need of an emergency later on. I quickly made my way to the first class of the day; Spanish, even through I'm fluent in several languages Its boring having to learn it again and again another reason why I don't like high school, my step father with find this highly amusing when I tell him today's events' tonight.

My time table consisted of:

**Spanish – **_troublesome _

**Art – **_enjoyable at times_

**English – **_boring_

**LUNCH – **_love it_

**Biology – **_interesting_

**Gym – **_nothing compared to the military _

I got through my first three classes without being talked to, but it didn't stop them trying, a girl named Jessica walked with me everywhere obviously using me for her own intentions. And I couldn't help but notice how she kept mentioning a boy called Mike and saying how she has a thing for him, basically the message said 'he taken, don't even think about it'. But what she didn't know was that mike already asked me out twice and I declined both times to his disappointment.

I made my mission to completely ignore Jessica and Mike for my reasons. I walked to the cafeteria with my head down and bag securely over my shoulder, I found an empty table and sat down on my own I ignored the stares that were constantly on my person and read a book I had brought with me, I don't know what it was but every time one off the main characters did something it reminded me of my old team. It struck me then that I really missed their usual antics Jacob and Seth's loudness, Alec and flex's constant flirting towards me and implication of how I would taste to them, Jake and Seth called them leech's I called them vampires but my team made up something far more important to me there my family. I put my book a side and pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one; Alec he answered after the first ring

"Hello?"

"Ciao Alec"

"Ah il mio Silva bella, come stai?"

"Sto bene, mi manca il mio ragazzo, la scuola superior per la sedicesima volta è tanto noiosa come la prima, se solo I bambini qui sapeva quanti anni avevo allora forse I ragazzi non sarebbero sbavando e le ragazza vistose ma la sua molto divertente, se faccio così dire di me." I chuckled I could hear flex laughing in the background, he sighed

"Ci manchi troppo, Flex e non ho nessuno con cui giocare e non vi è alcun master per il controllo del cane. Il Generale Chiama Devo Andare Il Mio bella Silva, ti amo." He whispered

"Anch'io ti amo, dite Jake a mantenere la calma e nel controllo e nel male calci nel culo. Addio Alec." I ended the call on a sad note, Jake can't take all the responsibilities, I put my phone away and listened to the babbling around me it was mostly about me and my phone call in a feign language but one conversation caught my attention.

"I can't read her mind, jasper can you get anything?"

"She surprisingly calm but I could feel a hint of sadness in her when that phone call ended." I ignored them my attention was caught by a very angry Jessica and Mike, Jessica was fuming over how some people called the Cullen's were staring at me, Mike was fuming over the same thing. I chuckled quietly to myself causing an uproar of whispers, thankfully I was saved by the bell.

"Next stop Biology" I mumbled to myself keeping the fact that I only had one more class till I was home free, I walked into Biology with my slip ready to sign and handed it to Mr. Banner who was looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you, by any chance, General Swan's step daughter?" he asked curiously. He was a genius (note sarcasm)

"Yes I am" he snorted "Your father was such a wimp in high school you know?" that made the class silent; they were watching us like a tennis match. I kept my face emotionless and walked towards the only available seat and sat down. I was getting annoyed now, he went on to say how he was better than him and when he finally said that my father was useless that popped a vein in my head the god like boy beside me noticed and shifted away from me slightly. I clenched my jaw and smiled at Mr. Banner

"Sir, since you so bluntly talked about my father in an unrespectful way I have every right to say this: While you sit at your desk my father is the one risking his life for this country and when you said he was a wimp, I believe it was actually you that was the so called wimp in high school, so if you ever call my father useless again you might lose your teaching position at this school, I'm not here to disrespect you sir I'm here to learn so if you could please start the actual lesson." I smiled sweetly at him. His face was quite a funny blue colour, the class was so quiet a nail could fall and you would hear it down the hall.

The tension in class after that was thick, my attention was diverted to the person next to me as he passed me a piece of paper.

_That was quite a show, I'm Edward Cullen_

_**Thank you Edward I'm Silva Swan**_

_Nice to meet you_

_**And you, so why can't you read my mind, and before you deny it I know of your kind**_

He stiffened beside me, nothing like making a vampire uncomfortable to cheer you up, I smiled

_How?_

_**I work with your kind so I was quite surprised to see them here in Fork's **_

Just as I passed him the note the bell rang declaring the end of class, I stood and turned to Edward

"It was lovely meeting you Edward." I left him there shocked as I made my way to my final class, maybe high school wouldn't be so bad at all...

**(A/N: Italian Translations: Ah il mio Silva bella, come stai - ****Oh my beautiful Silva, how are you**

**Sto bene, mi manca il mio ragazzo, la scuola superior per la sedicesima volta è tanto noiosa come la prima, se solo I bambini qui sapeva quanti anni avevo allora forse I ragazzi non sarebbero sbavando e le ragazza vistose ma la sua molto divertente, se faccio così dire di me. - ****I'm fine, I miss my boy's, high school for the sixteenth time is as boring as the first, if only they knew how old I am then the children here maybe there would not be drooling boys and glaring girls but its very funny, if I do say so myself.**

**Ci manchi troppo, Flex e non ho nessuno con cui giocare e non vi è alcun master per il controllo del cane. Il Generale Chiama Devo Andare Il Mio bella Silva, ti amo**** - ****We miss you too, Flex and I have nobody to play with and there is no master to control the dog. General Call I go my lovely Silva, I love you.**

**Anch'io ti amo, dite Jake a mantenere la calma e nel controllo e nel male calci nel culo. Addio Alec - I love you too, tell Jake to stay calm and in control or ill kick his ass. Goodbye Alec.**

**These translations may not be right but it's just the general idea of it all, more about the vamps in the next chapter ;) please review)**


	4. The Pack

It wasn't even one week later that I got a call from my father telling me that Jacob was injured during a mission and was shipped home for recovery, no doubt that Jake will be healed within the week.

So here I am travelling down to La Push to visit my second in command during his recovery and hopefully I'm going to give him one hell of a lecture, I didn't bother driving I was going to run there, stealth was one of my good points, and hopefully I'll run some anger out of my system.

I got to Jakes house just as the military convoy was leaving, I stepped out of the tree line so I was seen, and they stood at attention. "M'am, we have successfully dropped of Wolf and are returning to base." I nodded and they relaxed.

"Thank you, what of the rest of the team?"

"They received no serious injury, they're wondering who will take charge since Wolf and yourself are off duty." I glared at them when they said the word's '_off duty'_ I had a feeling I was being too hard on the convoy so I simply dismissed them without another word, I watched them leave, I don't know how long I stood there but I was waiting on the rest of the pack to come out from where they were hiding "you can come out I'm not going to bite." I was answered by a growl "This isn't my fault, so please return to your human form, and meet me inside." I crossed my arms and made my way inside. I could smell blood coming from Jake's room down the hall as well as lowered voices from obviously Billy and Jacob. As I tapped his bedroom door the voices came to a erupt halt I couldn't bring myself to go in, so I leaned against the door firm, I kept my voice low "So, what happened?"

"We were sent to infiltrate a terrorist group; turns out they had the place rigged to the highest existent, as leader I headed in first the leech-I mean Alec and Felix comin' in as backup followed up by Seth in back. Before I knew what was happening I was being carried away by Felix while Alec and Seth watched his back." He speech never wavering I sighed; this never would have happened if I was there, my hands were clenched into fists my jaw tightened so you can't blame for punching the wall.

"Silva it wasn't your fault what happened, I got way in over my head at being a leader but don't worry I'll be fit as a fiddle by the end of the week." I slide down the wall and couldn't help but chuckle under my breath at his enthusiasm. The pack now in human form were watching me apart from the only female who was glaring at me, I heard Jake's suddenly worried voice

"Silva you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here Jake just you concentrate on getting better ok? I have no idea who is going to watch the team while yourself and I are here but." I laughed quietly "I hope it's not Felix he would torture Seth and Alec at this rate." Jake's booming laugh made me smile "Seth will be traumatized for the rest of his life."

"Well Jake, your pack is here so I'll be going, get well, I have calls to make." With that I stood and walked past the pack who watched my every move from my opening the door till me jumping the porch railing, once I made it to tree line I stopped and turn faced the person who followed me from the house, it was obviously the pack leader I could tell just by the way he held himself. He stood bare-chested with arms folded and looked me over

"Who Are You?" he pronounced each word with care as if trying not to scare me.

"Silva Swan, code name Silva cat, team leader of the Alpha team in the U.S Military, under the command of General Charlie Swan, Sir." I ended with extending my hand, he eyed it suspiciously before shaking it and replying

"Sam Uley, Leader of the La Push pack. How do you become a team leader?" I smiled at his question to simply answer I closed my eyes and grabbed on to the power in the bottom of my heart and once I felt it take over I opened my eyes and watched as Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"if you want better answers talk to Jake, and if you must and I mean if you must talk to me ask Billy to contact me." I blinked and felt the power disappear; I turned on my heel and walked into the forest while calling over my shoulder "Goodbye, Sam, leader of the pack."

I ran through the forest just letting my feet carry me past the trees and towards somewhere new and where they took me was truly beautiful, a meadow in the middle of a forest? It was strange but I decided not to over think it and to just enjoy it. I sat with my back against a large boulder and watched the sun set and the dim stars become brighter with time. Time here was irrelevant and haunting, I could sit in this meadow and not care as time slowly droned on, constantly moving forward, never going back. I would love to spend years in this meadow alone.

My wandering mind was brought back to reality with the rising of the sun signalling the dawn of a new day, and also another day of high school...

**(A/N: I apologize if the chapter isn't very good , but if you like it review I love hearing from you all..3)**


	5. The Cullens

I had just enough time to get showered and changed before I had to leave to go to the hell hole that was also known as high school, just thinking of it depressed me enough to forget about the aching hollow in my stomach reminding me that hadn't eaten since the night before. As I put my pickup in park Edward was beside my door waiting for me patiently, I took one look at him and knew something was wrong; his normal beautifully sculpted face was dark with tension.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I closed the car door  
"Two nomads are planning on visiting Fork's soon, Alice says there visiting a friend who lives here." He explained to clenched teeth, I could tell just by his face he was anxious about the visit, surely a coven of seven could handle two nomads. I don't know why but I had a very strong feeling about the identity of these certain nomads. I didn't get a chance to ask Edward more about Alice's vision or about how she even has a vision because first class started.

I didn't listen in my first three classes, my stomach decided to have a conversion with me so I couldn't really pay attention, not that I needed too anyway. At long last after three hours of boring classes lunch rolled round, I all but ran to the cafeteria just wanting my stomach to shut up. After loading a tray down with food I found the Cullen's waiting for me at their table with grim faces, I plopped myself down on a seat before I started speaking.

"Alright first things first, from your conversation on the first day I figured that Edward can read minds and Jasper can control emotions and apparently Alice has visions?" I was speaking into my food but judging by their silence I hit the nail on the head, but thankfully the silence didn't last long.

"Are you physic too?" the muscled male asked stunned he was quickly shut up by an elbow in the ribs given by the blond goddess. Then it finally clicked I didn't introduce myself.  
"Oh, sorry I'm Silva Swan." I said looking at a short spiky haired, she was beaming at me  
"I'm Alice and this is my Jasper." She told me taking the hand of the blond male beside her; he gave me a quick nod.  
"This is Emmet and Rosalie." Alice continued to say "and you already know Edward."  
"And about the visitors that are due... I think I should talk to you in private if I could?" I murmured, Alice was now physically bouncing in her seat I couldn't help but think that if she smiled anymore her face would crack  
"Will you come over after school; Esme would love to meet you, Carlisle too?" Edward chuckled next to me.  
"Just say yes, she'll shut up then?"  
"Sure Tonight would be great." I concluded finishing my lunch.

After my stomach stopped talking to me school passed fairly quickly, Edward walked me to my truck while having a heated debate about superhero's and who deserved the ultimate superhero title, we called it truce until we found another chance to reopen the debate.

The Cullen's house was amazingly beautiful although secluded very much like my own it still stood with vanes in every detail, hats off to the designer that's for sure I was brought back from fantasy land by Edward who was holding the door open for me. The interior was just as amazing as the outside I couldn't stop myself for gawking. I clamped my mouth shut with a snap.

It finally made it to my brain when I realised that I had to tell the Cullen's my secret.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't upload I have tests and too much home work to do ,but rite now im chillexed and I throught "let's Upload, YEAAAAAA" and guess wait I did :P. Sorry if its crap.)**


End file.
